The present invention relates to a small and affordable boat, and more particularly to a portable, light-weight, easy-to-operate fishing and recreational boat or rescue vehicle.
Fishing and recreational boats tend to be large, heavy and expensive. Most of these boats are difficult or impossible to operate in shallow waters where many fish inhabit. Many of these boats are operated with motors, making them noisy and scaring away fish. In addition, these motorboats are somewhat dangerous to operate, especially for children.
Some smaller boats have been produced using rigid or inflatable construction designs. Of these small boats, generally the inflatable boats are powered by oars, while the rigid boats use motors. These small boats tend to be heavy, making them difficult to transport, and they are relatively expensive. All of these known boats require either considerable dexterity to operate, at least two strong people to load them, or both. Operating these boats usually requires use of one or both of the operator's hands, making it difficult for the operator to simultaneously maneuver the boat and have the operator's hands free for using fishing gear. In addition, none of these boats, except the inflatables, can be transported inside an automobile or easily stored in a closet or other small enclosure.